


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the drill: 30 days; 30 prompts; 30 scenes of Tony and Loki indulging their kinky sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted these on tumblr, but I figured I might as well upload them here. So if you've been following my posts, these are the exact same entries, just all together in one place.

The first thing Tony noticed when he woke up was that he was rock hard. The second thing he noticed was that he was alone. He looked around the dim room, searching for some sign that Loki was still here, but the only discarded clothes he could see on the floor were his own and there were no sounds coming from the bathroom to suggest Loki was in there.

He sighed and collapsed back against the pillow. “Hey Loki,” he said to the empty room, “you still lurking?”

Silence. Tony continued speaking anyway. “I guess I’ll have to entertain myself then.”

He kicked the bedcovers down around his ankles and slid out of his boxer shorts, giving his erection a quick stroke before fumbling for the bottle of lube. Not on the nightstand. Not in the bed. Tony huffed and pushed his head over the side of the mattress, holding on with one hand while the other stretched out to grab the bottle from its place on the floor.

He coated his fingers and settled back, his legs spread open wide enough to give anyone who would barge into his bedroom one hell of a show. “See, Loki? Who needs you?”

There was still no response, the only sounds in Tony’s room the faint hum of electronics, sirens drifting up from the city below and Tony’s heavy breathing as he resumed stroking himself. He didn’t really expect Loki to be hanging around, yet there he was still stretching himself on the off chance Loki would reappear. Sure enough, before long he felt the mattress dip between his feet and opened his eyes to see Loki watching him intently.

“You’ve been here the whole time, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t think to show yourself?”

Loki grinned, his eyes still focused on Tony’s hands. “I wanted to watch.”

“And now?” Tony said as he withdrew his fingers. Loki merely leant forward in response, his clothes melting away as he kissed Tony. This was what Tony had been waiting for. He moaned into the kiss, moving his hand to Loki’s erection to guide him inside as his teeth clamped down on Loki’s bottom lip.

Loki pulled back with a growl, his lips red and swollen. “Well you can’t be allowed to have all the fun, can you?”

Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist when he began moving, one hand in Loki’s hair while the other gripped his shoulder, and within seconds Tony was filling the air with breathless cries. It had been maybe three hours since their last round, but it still felt like Tony had been waiting a lifetime for this. He should probably start worrying about just how desperate he’d become for Loki’s touch.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, Tony was fully immersed in the pleasure. He tried to keep up as best he could, but he suspected even twenty years ago he would have struggled to compete with Loki’s stamina. He dug his nails into Loki’s skin, leaving long red welts down his arm as Loki tensed and reached his climax.

Tony followed a second later and Loki sank down onto the mattress beside him. “So are you sticking around this time?” Tony panted.

“If you insist.”

Tony didn’t even have time to pull the bedsheets back over them before they were both asleep.


	2. Awkward Sex/Things Don't Go As Planned

“This is taking forever.”

“Shut up, you’re putting me off.” Tony slid his finger further inside Loki, curling it against him as Loki let out a bored huff.

“You won’t find it,” he said.

“Yes I will. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Loki rolled his eyes above Tony. Granted, Tony had been trying to find Loki’s prostate without success for a good few minutes now, but he wasn’t giving up just yet. He knew Loki would be glad he waited once Tony found the damn thing. It had driven him wild when Tony managed to massage it last time they’d had sex.

How could it be taking this long? It wasn’t the holy grail Tony was after, it was just one sensitive little gland. His hand was starting to cramp up, for God’s sake.

Loki hissed as Tony’s finger slipped and jabbed into him awkwardly. “Sorry,” Tony said quickly, but it did nothing to dispel the scowl on Loki’s face.

“That’s it,” he said after another unsuccessful minute, “I have better things to do than lie here and let you prod at me.”

He pulled Tony’s hand away and climbed off the bed to collect his clothes from the floor.

“Oh come on!” Tony called after Loki as he followed the trail of clothes into the living room. “I was close, I could tell!”

Loki glanced back at him, sliding his boots on as Tony came to stand in the doorway. “Then you’ll know where to start next time you decide to try this.”

He was gone before Tony could open his mouth to reply.


	3. Body Fluids

“It’s not often someone manages to catch me off-guard.”

Tony grinned at Loki, still pinning him to the wall as the fight waged on around them. “I’m just full of surprises.”

Loki could easily break Tony’s hold if he wanted to, though he was as reluctant to escape as Tony was to let him go. Tony moved in closer, claiming Loki’s mouth in an eager kiss and wishing he could feel Loki’s body pressed up against him. As much as he enjoyed these mid-battle rendezvous of theirs, being stuck in a tin can while Loki rubbed against him tended to make him more sexually frustrated than when they started.

“How long will it take your friends to find us?”

“Not long.”

“Well then,” Loki said, unlacing his pants as Tony sunk to his knees, “we’d better make this quick.”

That Tony could do. Within minutes he had Loki moaning above him, gripping the back of his head as he thrust further into Tony’s mouth, and when Tony pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head of Loki’s dick, he felt Loki tense. He came in Tony’s mouth with a choked gasp, immediately pulling back to straighten his appearance as Tony tried to catch his breath.

“That’s another orgasm you owe me now,” Tony said as Loki pulled him to his feet.

“And I fully intend to repay that debt.” His hand slid up to the back of Tony’s head as he spoke, holding Tony in place as he closed the gap between them. Tony closed his eyes, but instead of feeling Loki’s lips on his a warm tongue darted out to the corner of Tony’s mouth, licking up the cum that had spilled from his lips.

“I swear you do this to me on purpose,” he moaned. He really should have considered the possibility of spontaneous sex when developing the suits. If it wasn’t time consuming enough manually removing one, getting an erection in the damn thing was far from a comfortable experience. And it wasn’t like he could easily take care of the problem.

Loki let out a low chuckle. “Now why would I do that?”

“Tony,” Steve’s voice crackled in his ear, “where are you?”

Tony sighed and pressed one last kiss to Loki’s lips. “Time to go.”

“I’ll see you when you return home.”

Tony smiled to himself as he took off to catch up with his teammates. With Loki apparently heading back to Tony’s penthouse and no longer helping Dr. Doom’s latest attempt to take control of the city, hopefully they could get this battle wrapped up nice and quickly. There was only one unhinged sorcerer Tony wanted to deal with today, and that was the one who’d just blinked out of sight on the ground below him.


	4. Bondage

Loki raised his head at the shutter sound coming from Tony’s phone. “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

He shot Tony a sidelong glance over his shoulder. Standing in his bedroom naked, there was nowhere for Tony to hide his incriminating phone, and Loki’s eyes immediately fell on it before returning to Tony full of scepticism.

“You’ve taken a picture, haven’t you?”

“Can you blame me? When am I ever gonna get to see you like this again?” Loki was on his knees on Tony’s bed, thick ropes connecting his wrists to the fixtures in the ceiling Tony had fitted specially, with Tony’s cum trickling down his thighs and his own drying on his stomach. There weren’t many people Tony could think of who would still manage to look intimidating in such a compromising position, but Loki was one of them.

“If anyone sees that…”

“Yeah, like I’m about to go, ‘hey Thor, check out what your little brother and I got up to at the weekend!’”

Loki chuckled. “I’d almost like to see that.”

“He’d kill me dead, huh?”

“Absolutely,” he grinned. He seemed far too delighted in that possibility for Tony’s liking. A change of topic was definitely in order. Luckily, Tony’s dick was ready to rejoin the party and he climbed onto the bed behind Loki.

“Ready to go again?” He ran his tongue along the shell of Loki’s ear as Loki huffed.

“Just get on with it.” His dispassionate tone was betrayed, however, by the erection Tony found as his hand strayed down Loki’s body. With just a few teasing brushes of his fingers, Tony had Loki biting his lip to stay composed, and by the time Tony pushed inside and began fucking Loki in earnest, that composure was long gone.

His head fell back to rest beside Tony’s as low moans fell from his lips and he strained against his bindings. He looked fantastic like this, the walls he built up around himself having come crashing down as the pleasure consumed him. It was a side of Loki only Tony could witness, and that fact stroked Tony’s ego every time he thought about it.

Tony was getting close now. He bit down on Loki’s shoulder, fingers digging into his hips, and his hand returned to Loki’s dick. As soon as he closed his hand around the hard length, Loki’s muscles clenched and Tony was done.

“Fuck,” he breathed, leaning against Loki for support while he rode out his orgasm. He felt like he could fall asleep right there, but before his body could act on that desire, Loki bucked impatiently, thrusting into Tony’s hand.

“Tony…”

Jogged back into the moment, Tony tightened his grip and stroked Loki to completion. They stayed pressed against each other afterwards, Loki’s bindings the only thing keeping them both upright, and Tony brushed gentle kisses against Loki’s neck as their breathing evened out.

“Loki?”

“Mm?”

“You’ve erased that picture, haven’t you?”

Loki’s devilish grin was answer enough.


	5. Nipple Play

Warm water trickled down Loki’s back and splashed onto the floor with a light pitter-patter. The humans had produced a number of useful inventions in their time, he had to admit, and the shower was definitely one of Loki’s favourites. It was strange how something as simple as running water could prove so refreshing.

He closed his eyes and held his head under the stream, letting the water wash away the last remnants of slumber, when the cubicle door opened behind him. Tony’s hand curled around Loki’s waist as he joined him, and when Loki turned his head Tony’s lips met his own. They kissed slowly, almost tenderly. Their usual kisses were rough and insistent, fuelled by senseless passion – as was much of their relationship – yet more surprising than the softness of the kiss was how much Loki enjoyed it. It was unlike anything he had experienced, and he couldn’t keep the small smile from his face when Tony pulled away.

“You could not wait to take your own shower?”

“There’s room for two in here,” Tony said as he reached out for the soap and began working a lather into Loki’s sides. “And hey, saving water.”

His hands moved to Loki’s front, slowly sliding up his stomach and lingering on his chest. Loki tensed in anticipation. He knew what was coming. Sure enough, once Tony’s fingers found Loki’s nipples they travelled no further, circling the hardening peaks as Loki’s breathing hitched.

It was shameful how easily Loki lost control of himself at the touch. He was completely malleable in Tony’s hands, offering no resistance when Tony turned him around and replaced one of his hands with his mouth, licking and biting while Loki stiffened. Tony’s now free hand closed around Loki’s arousal, slowly building up the intensity of his actions until Loki threw his head back in ecstasy. Fat droplets of water splashed onto his face insistently, but Loki paid it no mind in the thrill of his release.

Without a word Tony returned to washing Loki’s body until Loki seized his hands and pushed him up against the tile.

“Shit, Loki, that’s cold!”

“You would not have me return the favour, then?” Tony grinned at that and moved his hips back to the wall, giving Loki space to grip the erection that had been pressed between their stomachs.

“Suddenly, not so cold.” Loki brought Tony to his end with ease and they stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the feel of the water on their sensitive skin. “You’re all messy again,” Tony said when he glanced at Loki’s chest, before his computer spoke up.

“Sir, your interview with Time magazine is scheduled to begin in thirty minutes.”

“Crap,” Tony huffed, climbing out of the shower with a pout. “Try not to miss me too much, Loki.”

“I never miss you at all.”

Tony laughed as he stepped back into the bedroom. “See ya, sweetheart.”

Loki quickly finished cleansing himself and prepared to make his exit before anyone could be alerted to a presence in Tony’s supposedly-empty penthouse. Yes, he thought as he materialised back in his own home, refreshing was definitely one way to describe that.


	6. Corsets

This was ridiculous. To go to such effort to impress a human – an Avenger, no less – Loki could hardly believe how far he had fallen. But he knew it would be worth it.

Tony had bedded no-one but Loki since they had embarked on this strange affair of theirs, and knowing Tony’s reputation, it was only a matter of time before he began to long for the feeling of a woman beneath him. While Loki had no real concern how many others Tony was intimate with, he would much rather be a part of the fun himself. So there he stood in front of the long mirror in his bedchamber, twisting in place to survey his female form from all angles.

He had never used this body for seduction, never even thought about it in that way before, and with disappointment he realised it was not quite as appealing as he had hoped. His thin frame remained, small breasts and narrow hips, and Loki sighed as he considered how best to create the illusion of curves.

A corset materialised on the bed at his thought, simple black to match the undergarments Loki had already donned. He laced it quickly, gasping as it clung to his body too tightly, but it had the desired effect and Loki had just enough time to admire his enhanced shape when he heard the front door open.

“Hey, Loki,” Tony called as he crossed the main room towards the bedroom. “I told the others I was going out for a drink, so they won’t expect me back ‘til–”

He froze when he entered the bedroom and caught sight of Loki. Horror quickly melted into recognition as he studied Loki’s face, before his expression changed again into one of surprise.

“What do you think?”

“Yeah…” Tony said, nodding weakly. His eyes were glued to Loki’s chest. The corset was a resounding success, evidently. “It’s… yeah.”

“I’m glad you like it. This thing is excruciating.”

Tony chuckled as he walked closer and pulled Loki in for a kiss. His hands immediately started getting to grips with Loki’s new shape, movements eager yet surprisingly delicate.

“We should get it off, then.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged Loki’s wrist to lead him down, unlacing the corset as Loki made himself comfortable straddling Tony’s lap. Loki tensed as Tony tossed the garment to one side, searching his face for the look of disappointment as he discovered Loki’s less-than-ample endowments, but there was nothing but lust in Tony’s eyes as he leant forward to close his mouth around a nipple.

Loki gasped at the increased sensitivity and his hands flew to the back of Tony’s head to hold him close. The sensations felt different in this body, but the arousal building within him was all too familiar and when Tony’s hand strayed between Loki’s legs, Loki rocked to meet his fingers with fervour.

His own hand found its way into Tony’s jeans, and they moved together until they were both screaming their release, collapsing back exhausted and still entwined together once it was over.

“Where did this idea come from?” Tony said after a moment.

“I thought I would surprise you.”

A grin split Tony’s lips, and he lazily ran his fingers through Loki’s long hair. “You surprised me.”

Loki returned the smile, while Tony’s eyes began to droop as sleep threatened him. Loki wasn’t far behind himself, stifling a yawn as he moved the discarded corset aside to climb under the bedcovers.

“We’ll have to do this more often.”


	7. Creative Sexual Positions

Tony did love sharing showers with Loki. Even when they did nothing more than wash themselves, it was definitely more fun than showering alone. The view of Loki running his hands over his wet, naked body was one Tony wouldn’t trade for the world.

“Are you going to stay in there all day?” Loki said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and glanced back to see Tony still stood in the shower cubicle.

“I seem to be too distracted to remember how to walk.”

“Well here,” he replied with a grin, crossing back to stand in front of Tony, “let me help.”

He pulled Tony against him, and Tony’s hands went straight to Loki’s hair as he pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Loki’s mouth while Loki’s hand slid down to rest on his ass. The air felt cold on Tony’s wet skin, but inside he was burning with desire. Fuck, he was so pathetic. He’d slept with more people than he could count, done things that would give the good Captain Rogers nightmares, yet when he was with Loki he turned into a lovesick schoolgirl. It would have been embarrassing if it didn’t feel too good for Tony to care.

Luckily Loki was too busy feeling the same to tease Tony for his desperation. He let out pleased little whimpers as Tony’s lips trailed along his jaw and down his neck, and Tony could feel Loki’s erection against his own.

“I want you,” Tony breathed, licking stray drops of water from Loki’s chest, and Loki’s grip tightened on Tony’s arms.

“Then take me.”

Tony didn’t need telling twice.

Loki’s towel was cast aside as Tony pushed him against the door, his hands heading south while Loki spread his legs to give him more access. Their lips met again, all restraint long gone in their impatience, while Loki moaned into Tony’s mouth when Tony began stroking him.

“Just do it, Tony,” he said against Tony’s lips, reaching a hand down to wrap around Tony’s own dick. It was coated with lube when he drew his hand back. That was one of Tony’s favourite tricks of Loki’s. Except for the whole duplication thing. And being able to turn himself into a woman. Magic did make their sex life interesting, that was for sure.

He gripped the bottom of Loki’s thighs to hold him up as Loki steered him inside, hooking one leg over his elbow while Loki rested his other foot on the sink. Tony was practically bending him in half, but Loki’s smile just widened and he let out the most wanton moan when Tony slammed into him. With anyone else he’d have to worry about hurting them with such deep thrusts, though even if Loki did feel any pain, the sick bastard would probably just get off on it. And Tony loved him for it.

Tony picked up the pace, the door slamming further against the doorframe with each thrust, its loud thuds coinciding with the pair’s groans and shouts as they lost control of themselves. It was a good thing Tony’s penthouse made up the entire floor of the tower. Though no doubt anyone on the floor below would be able to hear them. Right now, Tony couldn’t bring himself to care.

Loki’s nails clawed at Tony’s back as Tony gave one last roll of his hips before his orgasm tore through him. He closed his eyes, as much as he loved watching Loki’s face when he came, and as he rode out his orgasm he felt hot cum coat his stomach, without ever having touched Loki’s dick.

“God, you’re amazing,” he said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Loki’s.

“I know.”


	8. Dominance/Submission

This was not going to end well for Tony. Okay, the sex would end well, but afterwards? No way was Loki going to let this go without taking his revenge.

He was standing in front of Tony, wearing nothing but a leash around his neck and a scowl. Tony may have been a little unclear on who would be doing the dominating when he suggested this, granted, but he knew Loki would enjoy it if he just let himself.

“I am a god,” Loki said, voice low and full of menace.

“You agreed to this.”

“Because I wanted to see you on your knees.” Yeah, like he hadn’t seen that enough times already.

“Then let this be a lesson to you; don’t play my games if you don’t want to follow the rules.”

Loki huffed. “What are your rules, then?”

“Do as I say. Without question, without argument. If you do, I’ll make it worth your while. If you don’t, no orgasms for you tonight, buddy.” Tony was enjoying this already, injecting far more command into his tone than he was used to using around Loki. Loki and commands generally did not mix well.

“I could simply take care of that myself.”

“Yeah, but it’s not as fun when you do it yourself.” Loki rolled his eyes at that, but he straightened and held his hands behind his back. That was probably about as close to submission as Tony was going to get him. He’d take it though, and if he pushed for more, well, Loki would be sure to let him know when he went too far. “Good boy.”

Loki scowled again. Tony gave a sharp tug on his leash in response, and after baring his teeth for a split second, Loki’s face melted into a sweet smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Yes, Tony was definitely going to pay for this humiliation. He was almost looking forward to it.

“Kneel,” he ordered. Loki sank down to his knees. “Closer. Don’t get up,” he said as Loki made to rise again.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, but he crawled towards Tony’s seat without a word. He was surprisingly good at this submission thing.

Tony spread his legs as Loki settled in front of him. “You know what to do.”

It was maybe unwise to put his favourite body part within biting distance of Loki, but much to Tony’s relief, Loki didn’t seem to be in the mood to punish him just yet. He unzipped Tony’s jeans and stroked Tony to full hardness, leaving his hand at the base of Tony’s dick as he flicked his tongue over the slit.

Unconsciously Tony bucked his hips forward and Loki obliged his silent request, licking along the vein on his shaft before closing his lips around the head. Tony thrust upwards, aching for more, and his fingers tangled in Loki’s hair to hold him in place while Tony fucked his mouth. To his credit, Loki allowed it.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Tony said when he looked down to see Loki palming the bulge in his own pants, and after giving Tony a brief glare, Loki returned his hand to Tony’s thigh.

Tony wasn’t going to last much longer like this. Heat pooled low in his belly, his muscles tensing and movements becoming uncontrolled as he lost himself in the sensation of Loki’s mouth around him. It was glorious. Loki’s mouth was good for many things, but this was definitely Tony’s preferred use for it.

He came with a cry of Loki’s name, and Loki knelt waiting for his next instruction after he’d swallowed down Tony’s cum. If the tent Loki was pitching and his ragged breaths were any indication, he had come around to Tony’s game. Maybe he’d let Tony play it again one day.

“You can touch yourself now,” Tony said.

“I thought it wasn’t as fun when I did it myself.”

Tony pursed his lips as he considered, moving forward a moment later to sink to the ground in front of Loki. “Well, since you’ve been so good…”


	9. Double Penetration

“I still want to see it.”

Loki sighed and closed his book to glance over at Tony. “If I show you, will you stop pestering me about it?”

“Absolutely, I promise.”

“I still have little control over it,” he warned. “This may not work.”

Loki closed his eyes in concentration, and after a moment the temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees. Wide eyes watched as deep blue spread from the tips of Loki’s fingers, up his arms and gradually reached his face. Tony had known what Loki really was for a while now, but this was unlike anything Tony had imagined his true form to look like.

It was… well, Tony didn’t know how to react, but Loki stared at him like he expected Tony to turn away in disgust any second, so he forced a smile and reached out for Loki’s arm.

He drew his hand back with a start. “You’re cold.”

“Yes,” Loki said through gritted teeth, his mouth set in a thin line. There was so much hiding behind his eyes, vulnerability and embarrassment and dread, but it took a moment for Tony to forget about the bright shade of red they’d turned to notice it. Loki was putting so much trust in him, the last thing Tony wanted to do was make him feel worse.

He moved to sit next to Loki, running his finger along his jaw as he pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s lips. His hand returned to Loki’s wrist and he traced the deep ridges marking the coarse skin.

“What are these?”

“I don’t know. The only facts about Jötunn anatomy Asgard teaches in detail are the best ways to kill them.”

“Loki, if you’re not comfortable with this…” Tony started, his tone as gentle as the brushes of his fingers against Loki’s skin, but Loki shook his head before Tony could continue.

“It’s fine.”

Tony smiled and tugged Loki to his feet. “Come on, then. I want to see how far these markings go.”

He tugged Loki’s tunic off once they were in the bedroom, kissing his way along the markings up Loki’s arm and pushing him down onto the bed to continue across his chest. The cold of Loki’s skin didn’t seem so strange now Tony had had time to adjust, and he was left with a burning curiosity.

“Do you think you’ll be colder inside as well?”

“I suppose there’s one way to find out.” Tony grinned at that and continued his journey down Loki’s stomach.

Loki was still tense as Tony licked and kissed him, not a sound leaving his lips until Tony was kneeling between his legs. He gasped when Tony palmed his growing erection with one hand while the other worked to unlace his pants. It was harder than Tony thought it’d be. As he reluctantly moved his hand away from the now straining bulge to strip Loki properly, Tony vowed to buy him some jeans. It would make these awkward moments of frantically trying to undress each other pass far more quickly.

He pulled Loki’s pants off with a swift tug and froze. Huh, that was–

“What is it?” Loki said, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows and frowning at Tony’s wide eyed expression. His own eyes widened to match when Tony’s fingers ran along the newfound slit between his legs.

“You weren’t kidding when you said they don’t teach much about Jötunn anatomy, huh?” Loki was too busy rocking his hips as Tony pushed further inside him to answer. “Sweetheart, I guarantee you won’t hate this body after I’m through with you.”

Loki moaned , his eyes fluttering closed as Tony’s thumb rubbed his clit, and he reached down to wrap a hand around his leaking cock. “I thought you wanted my behind tonight,” he managed between gasps.

“I did. I do. Fuck, this is more choice than a man can handle.”

Loki chuckled, his worries gone now Tony was very much enjoying his Jötunn form, and he pursed his lips as he thought of something. “I may have a solution.”

“Please don’t cast any spells on my junk.”

“I can go one better.”

A golden green light illuminated the room, shining brighter and brighter until Tony could no longer see the walls behind it. The light faded a second later, and Tony stood face to face with an exact copy of himself. This was definitely better.

“This feels weirdly dirty,” Tony said as he looked his clone up and down. He and Loki had had some fun – a lot of fun, actually – with Loki’s clones in the past, though he hadn’t known Loki could create copies of other people as well. But hey, Tony would try almost anything once.

“You’ll enjoy it.”

Tony’s clone took a step forward to pull Tony into a kiss. Facial hair tickled his neck as the clone moved to nibble at his earlobe, and Tony glanced down to see Loki watching them with interest, his hand gripping himself tighter.

“I guess you don’t need us, then,” he said as Loki moaned.

“I didn’t go to all this trouble just to watch.”

The clone moved away then, joining Loki on the bed as Loki sat up to kiss him. Tony could feel the pressure of Loki’s lips on his own, and when Loki moved his hand to the clone’s dick, Tony moaned at the sensation. This was going to be so good.

Loki straddled Tony as soon as his ass touched the sheets, pushing him flat onto his back and sliding down on top of him. Loki was colder inside than usual, but thankfully the heat of his arousal warmed him enough to be comfortable around Tony’s dick, and Tony groaned when Loki rocked his hips.

“We really need to make this a regular thing.”

“I–” A strangled cry cut off Loki’s words as Tony #2 entered him. Tony could feel the added tightness of Loki’s ass, and God, if it wasn’t enough to drive him over the edge right then. He bit his lip and let the surge of pleasure subside while Loki regained control of himself as well. “I agree.”

Aside from the hand resting on Tony’s stomach as he rode him, Loki barely acknowledged Tony’s presence, choosing instead to shower his attention on the clone, running his fingers through its hair as he kissed it hungrily. The clone’s hand closed around Loki’s dick and all three men moaned, Loki at the multitude of sensations assaulting him, and the two Tonys at the feel of Loki clenching around their dicks.

Loki met Tony’s eyes with a wicked grin before he pulled Tony #2 in for another kiss and slid his hand down his body to draw Tony’s gaze to the foreign hand standing out in contrast against Loki’s sapphire skin. Tony had to admit he was enjoying the show. It was the weirdest sex he’d ever had, but without a doubt he’d remember it even on his deathbed.

The clone disappeared once Loki reached his climax, and Tony jumped on the chance to have Loki all to himself. He pulled him down and rolled them over, Loki utterly compliant in his arms, and thrust into Loki’s wet hole until he came.

As soon as he finished Loki pushed him away, and as Tony looked to him in confusion the red faded from Loki’s eyes and his skin returned to its usual ivory hue. He pulled Tony back to lie against him once the transformation was complete and they drifted off to sleep together, still entwined when they woke the next morning.


	10. Explaining a Kink to Their Partner

Tony stretched back in his chair, his work finally finished. After just a few minutes the stillness began bothering him, and he fidgeted as he considered what to do now. If he started one of the other projects he’d been considering, he wouldn’t want to sleep until he finished it, but after God knows how much coffee Tony was too awake to go to bed just yet.

“Jarvis–”

“Shall I bring up the footage of Loki’s last visit, sir?”

“You know me so well.”

Tony smiled as the image of Loki appeared on his screen. He watched the scene play out for a while, him and Loki sitting watching TV together and talking, remembering their conversation before he thought to where the evening had headed afterwards and his hand strayed south.

“Jarvis, skip to the good stuff.”

The picture changed and now their mouths were pressed together as they scrambled out of their clothes. Tony’s eyes never left the screen. His hand slipped into his jeans and he worked to get himself off until–

“What are you doing?”

Tony shot out of his chair, jeans falling further down his ass as he stood, and spun to face Loki. Loki’s mouth twitched at his reaction, but he didn’t comment on it.

“I’ve told you not to sneak up on me like that. What are you doing here? It’s late.”

“Not for you. What are you doing?” Loki said again, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“I, uh…” It was actually pretty embarrassing to admit, even after everything he and Loki had done over the course of their relationship. “I like to watch. Us. Together. We look good.”

He turned his head to hide his reddening cheeks, doing his best to ignore the sounds of their lovemaking echoing around the room. Those were the only noises to be heard as Loki watched the action in silence until the figures onscreen shouted their orgasms and Loki spoke again.

“We do look good.”


	11. Explaining Their Relationship to a Disapproving Third Party

Bruce was sitting on the couch in the common room when Tony entered, a small frown creasing his forehead that didn’t quite disappear when he smiled at Tony in greeting.

“Hey, Bruce. What’s up? You hulk out at your conference earlier?”

“I was hoping we could talk, actually.”

“Sure thing.” He dropped down to sit next to Bruce and waited for him to continue.

“You know I don’t like to abuse your ‘come and go as you please’ policy in your apartment, but I realised this morning I’d left the notes I needed with you…”

Tony’s eyes widened in horror. Had he really left the door unlocked after Bruce left last night? He was usually so careful when he thought Loki might drop in.

“Yeah,” Bruce said when he noticed Tony’s expression, confirming his worst fears. “Please tell me that wasn’t what it looked like.”

“If I could think of any other reason Loki would be asleep in my bed, I would.”

Bruce pulled off his glasses to wearily rub his eyes. People did that a lot around Tony, for some reason. “Tony, what are you doing?”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s  _Loki_.”

“Come on, we’ve all noticed how he’s not causing so much trouble these days. And when he does, it’s of the low-fatality variety.” He smiled encouragingly, but Bruce wasn’t buying his spiel just yet.

“He’s still in bed with Dr. Doom.”

“Not literally, I hope.” Bruce’s frown deepened at that, his mouth stretching into a tense line. “Are we not ready to laugh about it yet? Okay, noted. Will you tell anyone?”

“It’s not my place to reveal your personal business,” he said as he pushed himself to his feet. “But be careful, Tony. Keep Loki out of trouble.”

“Is this you giving us your blessing?”

Bruce sighed, though as much as he tried to fight it, a smile fought its way onto his face. “Keep Loki out of trouble,” he said again, more firmly this time. Tony nodded.

“Bruce,” he called as Bruce reached the door, “did you find your notes?” He remembered taking them into his bedroom to look them over before he fell asleep, but after Loki showed up they were quickly forgotten. He just hoped Bruce hadn’t had to go rooting under the bedcovers to find them.

“Yeah. I’m guessing you didn’t have time to read them in the end.”


	12. First Time They Have Sex

The call came in just as Tony was finishing up in his workshop and about to go to bed. Loki was at the docks causing trouble. Details were thin on the ground at this point, but whatever he was up to, it couldn’t be good.

Tony’s suspicions were confirmed when the Avengers arrived and found themselves faced with half a dozen Loki clones before they could even work out what his plan seemed to be. These weren’t his usual glamours, either – each of the doppelgangers was solid and just as powerful as the real Loki, whichever one of them he may be. Or perhaps they were all copies, sent to distract the Avengers while the original carried out his plot.

Tony didn’t have time to contemplate it further. The others had already delved into the fighting, another Loki appearing each time one was knocked down, and in the melee Tony caught a glimpse of one Loki hanging back from the fighting. He barrelled towards him, his hands gripping Loki before he could disappear, but in his eagerness he hadn’t considered that Loki had been beside an old warehouse. The pair crashed through the wall and skidded to the ground just before they collided with the opposite side of the large room.

“Bold move,” Loki coughed, wriggling out from underneath Tony with a wince. He stayed put once he’d freed himself, either too injured to move or so unconcerned by the fighting he was in no hurry to return.

“What are you doing, Loki?”

Loki shrugged. “Passing the time. That’s the problem with being immortal – you do get bored.”

“I can help you out with that, if shuffling off the mortal coil is so appealing to you.” That raised a condescending laugh from Loki, though Tony had expected as much.

“Aren’t you precious,” he said. “You don’t want me dead, Stark. My brother would kill you, for one, and life would be so dull without me.”

“There’s plenty of other scumbags to occupy my time besides you.”

“Yes, but none of them are anywhere near as entertaining.” He had Tony there. Loki always seemed to know Tony had a strange admiration for him in a way, but Tony knew it was returned in kind. They’d unleash a world of pain on each other, hurl threats and insults until they were blue in the face, yet there was something akin to camaraderie between them. If Loki wasn’t such an unhinged pain in the ass, the pair would probably get on like a house on fire. And be just as dangerous, no doubt.

“This won’t end well for you,” Tony said, flipping up his faceplate to look Loki in the eye.

“Is this where you try to charm me into surrendering? Go ahead, then,” he replied, settling himself on top of an old wooden crate to watch Tony’s performance, “thrill me.”

“We’ll stop you. We always do, and you know it. Whatever game you’re playing, you’ll save yourself the trouble if you walk away now.”

Loki sighed. “That was disappointing. Is that really the best you can do? You’re losing your touch, Stark.”

“Screw you, that was gold. It’s not my fault you don’t respond to anything appropriately.”

Loki jumped to his feet at that and crossed to stand in front of Tony in two long strides. He was pressed flat against Tony’s chest, their eyes almost level with the added height of the suit, and his gaze drilled into Tony.

“Case in point,” Tony said, resisting the urge to gulp. This was possibly the worst time to get an erection, but being in such close proximity Tony couldn’t keep his arousal in check. Loki sensed it as well, a grin spreading across his lips, though there was something in his eyes that Tony had never seen on someone he hadn’t been about to bed.

“What’s in it for me?” Loki replied, his voice low and sultry, and Tony felt another pang of lust. This was so bad. Tony liked to court danger as much as the next hopelessly self-destructive person, but becoming attracted to Loki was taking that to another level entirely.

“What do you want?” Of all the stupid things he could have said in response to Loki’s question, that was definitely the worst.

Loki closed the last few inches between their faces, drawing Tony in for a devastating kiss. Their tongues fought desperately, tension Tony didn’t even know had been building up finally coming to a head. It was amazing. It had been decades since a kiss had got him so worked up, and not even the thought that nothing would be the same after this or that his teammates could catch them at any moment could dampen his arousal.

He slammed Loki against the wall, his hands gripping the back of Loki’s head to pull him in closer and deepen the kiss further. Loki was happy to oblige, and Tony didn’t even notice that his suit had disappeared until his erection was pressing firmly against Loki’s own.

Without a thought they moved together, rocking against each other in search for more friction, their lips still locked together. A crash and a cacophony of shouts sounded from outside, but at that point neither Tony nor Loki were in any state to pay attention. Hell, the building could have collapsed around them and neither would have noticed.

Heat pooled in Tony’s belly, his muscles beginning to tense as he approached his climax, and with a few more frantic thrusts against Loki’s crotch he was gasping as he came. Loki followed him a moment later and it was only then the weight of what they had done settled over them. They stood in silence, both waiting for the other to speak, until Loki found his voice again, along with his infuriatingly cocky attitude.

“What will you friends think of you now?” he chuckled. Tony chose to ignore that. It was bad enough he’d be addressing the question himself countless times, most likely at the expense of his already troubled sleep.

“Are you gonna call this off?”

“Is that the only reason you wanted me?” Loki said in mock hurt, though the charade didn’t last long. He knew damn well it wasn’t, and so did Tony. He slipped from between Tony and the wall as Tony’s suit appeared around him again, and he turned back to Tony with a grin.

“I’ll see you soon, Stark,” he called as he disappeared, and Tony smiled at the promise in his voice.


	13. Gags

Loki’s body moved against Tony’s with more fervour as their kiss deepened. They were both losing patience now, eager to stop grinding against each other and have a good, hard fuck.

“I want to do something,” Loki said breathlessly against Tony’s lips. Tony was in no mood to deny him, though he knew better than to agree without knowing what strange and possibly terrifying kink Loki wanted to indulge.

“What is it?”

A gag materialised in Loki’s hand. Tony arched an eyebrow in response. That was tamer than he expected, but Loki wasn’t concerned by the surprise on Tony’s face. God knows, Tony had let Loki do worse things to him.

“Okay,” he said. “So who gets to–” The gag was in his mouth before he could finish his sentence. He kept trying to talk regardless, and Loki just grinned at him.

“I should have known not even this could silence that mouth of yours.”

‘You know you love my mouth,’ Tony tried to say, but of course it just came out as muffled vowel sounds that raised a chuckle from Loki. Tony scowled at him and Loki laughed harder.

Tony quickly forgave him, though, when Loki moved his hand to Tony’s erection, bringing it back to full attention as Loki prepared to finally fuck him. He moaned when Loki pushed inside, not that any sound managed to escape his mouth, but that didn’t keep him silent as Loki set out a fast, brutal pace. Tony was never quiet during sex. He wasn’t often quiet the rest of the time either, though when his arousal took over Tony lost all control of the noises that fell from his lips.

But without his own cries of pleasure, the only sounds filling the room were Loki’s, and Tony would be tempted to gag himself every time they had sex to hear more. He’d always been aware that Loki made noise when they had sex, though they tended to get drowned out by Tony’s, to the point where Tony had never realised just how good Loki sounded like this. His voice was deeper, even silkier than usual if such a thing was possible, and his low moans and breathless gasps would be enough to get Tony off even without Loki’s dick inside him.

As it was, Tony was getting dangerously close to his climax, and with the gag still in place he couldn’t warn Loki that he was almost done. He cried out around it as he came and Loki pulled out with a sigh, the sound quickly turning into a moan when Tony wrapped his hand around him.

“I didn’t know you would enjoy this so much,” he said as Tony jerked him off, “though I have to say, it’s a nice change not having to put up with your endless chatter.”

Tony squeezed him harder at the insult, raising a hiss from Loki that melted into a grin. He did love getting a rise out of Tony. As much as Tony tried not to react to his obvious goads, sometimes it was worth it. Like now, when Loki’s satisfied grin turned slack and a long moan escaped him as Tony brought him to his end.

He leant down to press a kiss against the gag before removing it, his lips returning to Tony’s mouth once it had been freed. Tony suspected it was partly to keep him from talking for a while longer, but at that moment, he really didn’t mind.


	14. Genderswap

Tony opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before deciding to roll over and go back to sleep. It was still before noon, and he hadn’t crawled into bed until almost 6am, so anyone waiting for him to make an appearance at Stark Industries would just have to be patient.

It was when he rolled over that he noticed something was different. He pushed himself into a sitting position at stared down at himself, his eyes bulging at the sight of two round swells protruding from his chest. This was a dream. It had to be. This was just some crazy, ridiculously vivid dream, and he’d wake up any minute in his usual, unquestionably male body.

But when he pinched himself he felt a sharp pain, and as he repeated the action again and again with more intensity he stayed firmly in his dream world.

Finally he flung himself out of bed to stand in front of the mirror, whipping off his tank top and boxer shorts to study the extent of his transformation. Yep, he was definitely female. He’d be enjoying the view if he wasn’t preoccupied worrying about what the hell happened to his dick. And at that, he realised. He knew exactly what had happened.

“Loki!” he practically screamed, his voice a good few octaves higher. It sounded like a stranger was shouting his words back to him. “I know you’re listening. This isn’t funny!”

Loki appeared then, materialising sprawled on Tony’s bed and cackling. He was so goddamn proud of himself for this trick. Tony fucking hated him at that moment, and he had no qualms about relaying that fact, only with a few more expletives and choice insults thrown in.

“Now, words so vulgar should not be falling from such a pretty mouth,” Loki replied, a grin still plastered on his smug face.

“Change me back.”

“But Tony, this form is quite becoming on you.” He sidled over to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist and turn them to look back in the mirror. As he pressed against Tony’s back, Tony could feel just how much Loki was enjoying his female form.

“So you cast a spell on me without my permission, just to satisfy your weird kinks?”

“You’ve never had any objection to using magic in the bedroom before. Besides, if memory serves, you have quite enjoyed this ‘weird kink’ yourself.” One of his hands moved to cup Tony’s breast, languidly stroking his thumb over the nipple, while the other strayed lower, reaching the soft curls of hair as Tony let out an involuntary moan. “Sex as a woman can be very pleasurable, you know.”

Tony was wet already. His arousal felt unusual in this body, but Tony had to admit he was curious. Especially as Loki’s hand slid between his legs.

“Change me back after?” Tony breathed, unable to keep himself from moving against Loki’s fingers. God, it did feel so good. His eyes fluttered closed and he let his weight rest back against Loki. He didn’t think his legs would hold him up for much longer at this rate.

“I promise.”

Tony was on his back on the bed before he knew what was happening. His legs hung over the side, toes brushing against the floor as Loki knelt between them and put his mouth to good use. Tony could have screamed the instant Loki’s tongue reached his clit. Sensation overwhelmed him, his body trembling at the pleasure, and he fisted his hands into the bedcovers as desperate moans passed his lips.

Everything dropped away from Tony. The only thing he was aware of was Loki’s mouth on him, until Loki pulled away and Tony almost sobbed. He could feel the tension building within him, and to have Loki stop before Tony found his release was just cruel.

But Loki’s mouth was on his the next moment, Tony tasting himself on Loki’s lips and tongue, as they moved to the centre of the bed and Loki’s clothes melted into nothing. Tony gasped when Loki slid inside him. He moved slowly at first, gentle thrusts to let Tony adjust, before his desire got the better of him and his paced gained intensity.

Neither of them said a word as they writhed against each other, both too wrapped up in the sensation to remember how to form words, but neither of them needed any. Their desperate cries, grunts and moans were enough to show how much they enjoyed it, not to mention the bites and scratches they marked each other’s skin with.

Tony dug his nails in hard enough to draw blood when his orgasm hit him. He cried out, not a care in his mind about how he sounded, and his body was still winding down from the sensation when Loki gasped above him and his hot seed filled Tony.

“Are you sure you want me to change you back?” Loki said when they’d both regained the ability to speak. “I quite like you this way.”

Tony let out a noncommittal noise as he forced his eyes open to gaze at Loki. “As good as that was, I would very much like my dick back, thank you.”

With a pout, Loki acquiesced and the familiar golden green light settled around Tony, restoring him to his original body.

“Good boy,” he said as he looked down to ensure he was back to normal. He rolled over in a flash and pinned Loki to the mattress, his hands on Loki’s wrists as Loki wriggled beneath him. “Now, I’d better make sure everything works as it should.”

Loki promptly stopped his fidgeting when he felt Tony harden against his back.


	15. Getting Caught Having Sex

“I’m supposed to be working,” Tony said when Loki appeared in his workshop with that look in his eyes, the one he always got when he was about to seduce Tony, or talk him into performing some weird and wonderful sex act he’d never even heard of before.

“As am I. But this is so much more fun, isn’t it?” His voice curled around Tony’s ear as he spoke, fingers working out the knots in Tony’s back muscles, and Tony let out a whimper despite himself. He knew he was going to say yes eventually. For now though, he was happy to let Loki’s skilled fingers work their magic.

His mood soon changed when Loki bent down to whisper in his ear again. “I want you to bend me over this table.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he reached back to hold Loki’s head in place so Tony could claim his lips. His other hand swept his tools to the side, creating a space just large enough for Loki’s body, before he spun in his chair to free Loki from his clothes.

Loki worked to do the same to Tony until they ended up in a tangle of limbs and decided it was easier to strip themselves, and as Tony kicked the chair out of the way Loki reached down to coat Tony’s dick with lube.

With one last kiss Loki leant across the table, sucking in a sharp breath at the cold metal against his skin, and spread his legs to present himself for the taking.

“What are you waiting for?” he said when Tony stood enjoying the view for a moment.

“Desperate?”

“Shut up.”

Tony chuckled and ran his hands along Loki’s ass, tender in his movements, before breaching Loki without warning. A surprised gasp slipped from Loki’s lips, immediately turning to one of pleasure as Tony settled into a rhythm, his hands gripping Loki’s hips while Loki clung to the edge of the table, both their knuckles turning white.

“Hey Tony, any new arrows for me to test ou–” Clint froze as he entered the workshop, eyes growing wider than Tony had ever seen them, but Tony was too horrified to appreciate that. Clint Barton, master assassin and former brain slave of Loki, was stood staring at the pair, who were both sweaty and panting and had been so goddamn close to orgasm before their interruption.

No-one moved for what felt like an age. If it wasn’t for his racing thoughts, Tony would have suspected time had actually frozen for them all. There was no explanation he could give, nothing that would improve the situation, so instead of racking his brain for something to say, Tony faced the dilemma of whether he should pull out of Loki and end up full-frontal in an increasingly uncomfortable environment or stay balls deep inside him. Neither option would look good.

Luckily he didn’t have to make a decision. Clint took a step backwards, wide eyes still fixed on the scene in front of him, and carried on out of the room without a word.

Well, that had been awkward. Tony had a feeling there’d be some uncomfortable conversations to be had before long.

His erection had long since gone into hiding, but Tony wasn’t really lamenting that fact – the mood was beyond ruined, and even if it wasn’t Tony would be too paranoid they’d be caught again to pick up where they left off. He pulled out and bent to pick up his clothes while Loki straightened.

“I should go,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s cheek before disappearing.

Tony flopped down into his chair and pulled himself back towards the table, the metal under his hands still warm from Loki’s body. He sighed and got back to work, adding another batch of arrows to the ones he’d been making, as a peace offering to Clint.


	16. Latex/Leather

Loki arrived at Tony’s penthouse straight from the battlefield. Tony didn’t know who, why or where he’d been fighting, and he probably should have made sure there was no chance someone would want revenge, but instead his first action was to dive whole-heartedly to the fierce kiss Loki gave him. Loki had a habit of responding enthusiastically, to say the least, after surviving a battle, and as long as he wasn’t in need of medical attention, Tony was more than willing to indulge him.

“I take it you won,” he said, and Loki grunted in response, too focused on Tony’s body to pay much attention to what he was saying. He dragged Tony towards the couch, tugging off as much clothing as he could without removing his lips from Tony’s, and they dropped down gracelessly.

Of course, grace was the furthest thing from their minds as they writhed against each other. Loki pulled back after a moment, sitting up to start stripping off his own clothes, when Tony reached out to grab Loki’s hands.

“Don’t,” he said, and slid a hand into Loki’s pants to stop the confusion spreading across Loki’s face. He brushed his fingers along Loki’s length while Loki’s breath hitched, before closing his hand around him and working him with long, firm strokes, twisting his hand slightly at the head the way Loki always liked.

Loki looked fantastic like this. Tony stared up at him almost in awe, drinking in the tiny changes in his expression as Tony brought him closer and closer to orgasm, and the way his muscles strained underneath tight leather. Tony propped himself up on his free hand, leaning forward to lay gentle kisses against Loki’s chest. The scent of leather filled his nostrils and he could taste faint blood on his lips, but he didn’t move his mouth away from the fabric until Loki pulled his head up to seize it with his own.

The kiss only lasted a moment before Loki gasped against Tony’s lips as he spilled in Tony’s hand. Tony slid out from underneath him, pressing a quick kiss to Loki’s forehead as he stood to let Loki sink into the couch in exhaustion. He was asleep within a heartbeat.

Tony crouched beside him to gently stroke his fingers along Loki’s cheekbone. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, just watching Loki sleep, before reality finally hit him again and he grabbed a blanket to drape over Loki.

He slipped into his bedroom with a sigh, sad to be sleeping without Loki by his side, but when he woke up the next morning he found himself curled against a pale back, his face buried in long, dark hair.


	17. Masturbation

Loki sighed as he sank down onto his couch. It was too quiet. Ordinarily when there was a sense of calm in the city like this, Loki would jump on the chance to spend more time with Tony without the threat of Avengers business pulling him away at any moment, but Tony was at a conference overseas somewhere, so Loki had nothing to distract from his boredom.

A strange chirping sound pulled him out of his reverie, and he looked around the room with a frown until he realised what the source of the noise was. He rarely used the phone Tony had given him, choosing instead to drop in on Tony whenever it suited him rather than bother to find out if Tony was unoccupied first, so he didn’t immediately recognise the noise it made to let him know he had a message.

He dug the phone out of its place in his desk drawer and read Tony’s message.

_‘I’m bored.’_

Loki grinned as he replied.  _‘What do you expect me to do about it?’_

_‘Save me. I’m slipping into a coma in this meeting.’_

_‘Well if you do fall unconscious you will no longer have to pay attention to the meeting, will you?’_

_‘Send me a picture.’_

Loki took a quick snapshot of the coffee table in front of him and pressed send. He knew exactly what Tony was requesting, but it was so much more entertaining to feign ignorance and imagine him growing more impatient. Though as Loki thought about it, he realised it would surely be far more embarrassing for Tony to become aroused in a room full of Stark Industries’ investors.

_‘Not what I meant, Loki.’_

Loki discarded his clothes and sprawled out on the large couch, working to get himself hard before taking a picture of his hand wrapped around the base of his length and sending it to Tony. But he didn’t stop there. With a wicked smile he hit the button to record video and filmed his movements, exaggerating his moans just to drive Tony insane.

He didn’t stop stroking himself once he sent the video, his hand only coming to a halt when a shrill ringing sounded from his phone.

“Hello, dear,” he said as he answered the call.

“I hate you.”

“I was just doing as you asked,” Loki chuckled. “Should you really be making calls in the middle of a meeting? I thought you were a professional, Tony.”

“I’m in the men’s room. Are you still touching yourself?”

“Yes.” From the sound of Tony’s ragged breathing on the other end of the line, Loki wasn’t the only one doing so.

“Fuck… I miss you. Wish I was there.”

“What would you be doing if you were?”

Tony let out a choked moan before answering. “I’d be tasting every inch of your skin, making you beg for more, before I fucked your mouth and came down your throat.”

Loki had to bite his lip to stifle gasp of his own. “And what would I get in return for such generous use of my mouth?”

“I’d eat you out ‘til you screamed.”

The thought of Tony’s tongue inside him drove Loki over the edge and he spilled across his stomach, the cry of Tony’s release following not long afterwards.

“Shit,” Tony breathed after a moment.

“What is it?”

“I think someone else was in here, too.”


	18. Medical Play

Tony was getting too damn old for this. Even with the protection of his suit, his depressingly middle-aged body was far too sensitive to every little bump and scrape. So when he’d been fighting three Doombots at once while another took out the thrusters of his suit, the fall had rendered him out of action for at least a week.

And there he was: lying on his couch watching crap TV, banned from even getting up to go to his workshop. Within hours he’d been restless; after four days he was climbing the walls. Or he would have been, if he was allowed to get off his damn ass occasionally.

His boredom did make him more aware of the room around him, though, so when he felt a shift in the atmosphere he knew what was coming.

“Oh, thank God,” he cried when Loki appeared. Loki’s eyes widened in shock at Tony’s outburst, but Tony was too glad to see him to make a point of how for the first time it was him surprising Loki upon his arrival.

“Happy to see me?” Loki smirked as he circled the couch to sit at Tony’s feet, the hint of a frown crossing his face as he took in the sight of Tony lying under a blanket, propped up with pillows. It was a far cry from how Loki usually found him.

“I didn’t know it was possible to reach these levels of boredom.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

Tony flipped the blanket to the side to reveal the dark bruises covering much of his legs. “Legs got busted. I’ll be fine, but I need to rest for a few days.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Loki, earning himself an eye roll in return. “Besides that.”

“Fine,” Tony said with an exaggerated huff. “You could get me a glass of water. Dummy keeps spilling things on me when I ask him to get stuff.” He glared at Dummy as he spoke.

Loki returned with Tony’s drink a few seconds later and Tony swallowed down another few painkillers.

“Are you in much pain?” Loki said, his voice softer than Tony had ever heard it before.

“If I say yes will you play nursemaid?”

“No.”

Tony pouted. “If I say no will you play slutty nursemaid?”

Loki grinned and leant forward, moving closer to Tony’s face without jostling his injured legs. “How does one play slutty nursemaid?”

“I’ll show you.”

“No you won’t,” Loki said, pulling back just as Tony was about to connect with his lips, his sultry tone gone as quickly as it emerged.

“Why not?”

“Because nothing you are about to suggest will lead to rest. Drink your water.”

Tony scowled again and purposefully ignored his drink to spite Loki. “So you got me all hot and bothered for nothing? Come on Loki, I’m bored.”

“As flattering as that is, your recovery time would only lengthen if we were to become physical with one another.”

“You’re such a tease.” Loki smirked proudly at that and stood, bending down to press a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips. He pulled away again before Tony could slip his tongue inside Loki’s mouth, much to Tony’s disappointment.

“Once you’re healed, Tony, I promise I will fuck your brains out.”


	19. Oral Sex

Tony woke at the sound of glass smashing. He twisted on the couch, as quickly as he was able with his legs still injured, to determine the source of the noise, finding Loki sat beside him watching two women having a particularly nasty catfight on some god-awful reality show.

“Loki, you shouldn’t be watching that. It’ll only make you regret not taking over the human race.”

“I’m regretting it already. Is this really what passes for entertainment in your world?”

“Only if you’re really stupid.”

He clicked off the TV and Loki turned to face him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Tony pulled the blanket off his legs to inspect his bruises. Almost a week after his accident he was still sore, especially when he tried to walk, but he’d be up and about before long. Loki had been at his side since he found out about Tony’s injury, and as much as Tony enjoyed having Loki wait on him hand and foot, being in such close proximity without being able to do more than kiss was causing no end of sexual frustration. “Well enough to–”

“’No strenuous activity,’ remember?”

“It doesn’t have to be strenuous.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “When have we ever done anything less? But,” he said, shifting on the couch to lie on his stomach between Tony’s legs, “I suppose I could indulge you in other ways.”

“Yes. Indulge me. Go.”

Loki grinned and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Tony’s boxers, pulling them down his legs frustratingly slowly. Once they had been discarded Loki leant forward, just close enough for his breath to tickle Tony’s rapidly hardening dick without touching it, and brushed gentle kisses up Tony’s stomach as he pushed Tony’s t-shirt up. His tongue flicked out over a nipple and Tony groaned.

“No teasing, Loki, please,” he choked out, trying desperately to rock his hips upwards to rub against Loki’s torso.

“If you insist,” Loki said with a roll of his eyes. He pressed a deep kiss to Tony’s lips before sliding back down to settle between Tony’s legs again.

The anticipation was almost too much for Tony. They’d done this countless times, but Tony didn’t think it would ever get old. Especially not when there was a slick finger doing its best to make Tony forget about Loki’s mouth around his dick, teasing his entrance and pushing inside him.

He cried out, a sound he would have been embarrassed to make were he not too distracted by his arousal, and moved his hips to give Loki easier access. And if the act pushed him further into Loki’s mouth, so be it.

Loki gagged a little as Tony hit the back of his throat, but ever the pro, he just ignored his own discomfort and took Tony in deeper, swallowing around him until Tony practically sang. Loki’s finger had finally found Tony’s prostate and the sensation drove Tony wild as Loki massaged it. His heart was racing, breath falling in heavy pants around his cries of pleasure, and before long he’d tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair and begun fucking his mouth in earnest.

His eyes met Loki’s, gazing up at him wide and filled with lust, and as Loki held down Tony’s hips to pull back, his lips had turned a deep shade of red.

“Easy,” he said breathlessly, before teasing the head of Tony’s dick with his tongue. Tony managed to hold on for another minute of bliss until his orgasm tore through him, painting Loki’s lips and chin with his release.

“Fuck,” Tony whispered, sinking his head back into the pillows as he caught his breath. “I feel better now.”


	20. Out-of-Character Clothing

This was perhaps not Tony’s smartest idea, he realised as he ducked the elbow about to collide with his head and ended up getting a knee to the stomach for his trouble. His reaction times weren’t as quick as they once were, and Loki really wasn’t the type to go easy on him. He knew he should have started off sparring with Bruce instead.

“You realise you’re not actually supposed to be trying to hurt me, right?” Tony wheezed.

“If you had no fear of injury, you wouldn’t fight at your best.” He threw another punch and Tony’s hand flew up to block it. “See?”

“You’re not even gonna let me get in one hit?”

“Of course not.”

Loki let lose a rapid series of punches and kicks, many of which Tony ended up blocking with his face, until in a stroke of blind luck, Tony managed to get Loki on the ground. He grinned at Loki pouting beneath him, his legs framing Tony’s waist as Tony clutched his hips.

“Oh, what is this strange feeling washing over me?” Tony said. “Is that triumph? I think it’s triumph.”

“I took pity on you.”

“No-one likes a sore loser, Loki.”

“Fine,” Loki huffed, bringing his hand up to Tony’s neck. “You win.”

“Do I get a prize?” Loki pulled him down into a kiss before flipping them over to pin Tony to the ground in his place. “Always gotta be on top, huh?”

Loki didn’t reply, his mouth occupied working its way down Tony’s bare chest. Ordinarily Tony wasn’t a fan of hot and sweaty sex (though when they were hot and sweaty by the end of it that was a different story) but with Loki’s erection already pressing insistently against Tony’s thigh through the thin fabric of his sweatpants, Tony sure as hell wasn’t about to dive into the shower first.

Tony steered Loki’s hips against his own, the pair moving in time as their lips connected with every inch of bare flesh within reach. A thought lingered in the back of Tony’s mind that they were still in the gym and one of his teammates – or, God forbid, Nick Fury – could wander in, but he’d rather get caught in the act again than stop. Besides, Bruce and Clint already knew, so what harm could it do if the others found out as well?

He moaned as Loki bit down on his neck and his hands moved to Loki’s ass to bring him closer. They were both losing control now, hearts thundering in their chests as they greedily sought more pleasure, and it wasn’t long before they reached their end. It was definitely the best way to finish their workout.

Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist to hold him in place as they came down from the high of their orgasm, his fingers threading through Loki’s hair while Loki traced patterns along Tony’s arm. He’d kill for a shower and a change of clothes, but for now he was content to stay curled around Loki on the cool floor of the gym.

“I vote for more of these kinds of workouts,” he said.

Loki chuckled against his ear. “Only when you’ve earned it.”


	21. Pain/Sensation Play

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “go for it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Loki’s brow furrowed, but at Tony’s reassuring smile he relented. He closed his eyes with a sigh and after a moment a deep blue crept up from his fingertips, spreading past his wrists until it faded back into its usual pale tone.

Tony wriggled under him in anticipation, jostling Loki slightly from his position straddling Tony’s lap, and spread his arms to offer Loki his entire chest to play with.

“Ready when you are.”

Tony gasped as the first finger brushed gently along his side, resisting the urge to flinch against the cold. It had been a while since he’d touched Loki in his frost giant form, and though he knew Loki’s body temperature dropped significantly, he’d forgotten just how icy Loki felt.

Goosebumps spread across Tony’s skin, rippling out from where Loki’s fingers came into contact with him, and a shiver racked through his entire body. Loki arched an eyebrow at Tony’s apparent discomfort, though it was quickly replaced by a grin as he started to enjoy himself, leaning down to run his warm tongue along the cold trails left by his hands before his fingers found Tony’s nipple.

“Fuck,” Tony laughed at the sensation, clutching the headboard to keep his arms out of the way, as much as he wanted to wriggle away from Loki’s frozen hands. He couldn’t quite decide if the sensation felt good or uncomfortable, but as Loki’s mouth closed around Tony’s chilled nipple and began licking and sucking the sensitive flesh, Tony whole-heartedly came down on the positive side.

He moaned and arched his back as if he could push further into Loki’s mouth, rolling his hips under Loki in search of more friction. He wasn’t the only one who found it, judging by Loki’s gasp and the growing bulge in his pants.

“Loki,” Tony breathed, “clothes off.”

Loki paused in his movements while his clothes melted away, and Tony wrapped his hand around both of their hard lengths. They thrust into his fist almost lazily, their mouths connected as Loki’s hands brushed Tony’s cheeks.

It didn’t take long for Tony to climax, and Loki followed soon after, rolling onto his back as his hands returned to normal and Tony huddled up against him. He buried his face against Loki’s neck, warming himself on Loki’s skin, and he fell asleep with the crisp scent of winter still lingering in the air.


	22. Public/Semi-Public Sex

Tony hated these events. Pepper had explicitly banned him from getting drunk, which usually did nothing to stop him, but this time she’d had the sense to act as his second shadow all night to keep him from drinking, and charity benefits just weren’t as fun sober.

After being subjected to another tedious conversation with some stuffy, ancient guest, Tony shot Pepper a pleading look, silently asking how much longer he had to mingle before he could take off.

“Tony, you’re here on behalf of the company,” she started, before Tony rolled his eyes and headed towards the bar to escape the lecture. He could hear Pepper’s heels clicking on the marble floor after him, though before she could catch up a hand closed around his arm and dragged him away.

“You look positively bored,” the woman said in a sultry voice Tony almost recognised as she dragged him towards the men’s room.

“Hey, you know I’m flattered, but I’m kind of seeing someone–” He stopped short when the woman turned to face him and he finally realised where he’d seen her before. “Loki?”

“In the flesh,” he (she? Tony was getting confused with his gender pronouns) said before glancing down at himself. “So to speak.”

Tony looked Loki up and down appreciatively, his eyes lingering on the hint of cleavage on display, until Loki’s lips found his and they slid into a stall together.

“I don’t think it’d be considered appropriate for me to be having sex at this thing,” Tony said as Loki’s mouth moved to his neck.

“But surely this is more fun than mingling with that dreadful crowd.”

“That’s beside the point.”

His arguments swiftly ceased once Loki’s hand slipped inside his pants, and Tony returned the favour in kind, pushing up Loki’s dress and stroking him until he let out the most sinful moan.

“Come on, Tony,” Loki gasped, fumbling desperately to free Tony from his pants. The need in his voice would have been enough to convince Tony to comply even if he hadn’t wanted this so badly himself. Besides, Loki was right; this was definitely more fun than rejoining the party.

He let out a shaking breath as he pushed inside Loki, delighting in the heat and wetness enveloping him, and quickly sank into a steady rhythm, snapping his hips back and forth with enough force to rattle the stall door. Loki’s fingers gripped the top of the door tighter, his legs wrapped around Tony to hold him closer, and he cried out as Tony’s mouth found his nipple.

Tony could feel himself getting closer. His thrusts lost their rhythm, jerking spasmodically as he threw his head back in ecstasy, before a disturbing thought struck him just as he was about to come.

“Can you get pregnant?”

Loki’s eyes snapped open at Tony’s words. Clearly he hadn’t considered that possibility either. “I don’t know,” he said. “I suppose we’ll find out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Don’t stop.”

He resumed his movements, his hand sliding down to rub his thumb against Loki’s clit, and before long they were both shouting their release, heedless of anyone who could hear them.

“Well that was fun,” Loki said matter-of-factly as he straightened his appearance. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Tony.”

“What? Don’t leave me with these people.”

“What makes you think I’d want to spend time with them any more than you do?” He grinned and slipped from the stall, leaving Tony to frantically tuck himself away in case anyone walked in. “I’ll be waiting for you when you get home.”

“Will you still look like this?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

With that, Loki was gone, blinking out of sight just before an old businessman Tony had been speaking with earlier wandered in. He shot Tony a questioning look, but Tony charged back out into the main room before he could say anything.

Pepper was waiting for him when he emerged, her arms crossed and lips pursed. She knew exactly what he’d been up to. But then again, anyone who’d seen him disappear with Loki would have come to the same conclusion. He had a reputation, after all. And really, it was the least he could do to live up to it.

“Tony, you were supposed to be on your best behaviour tonight,” she hissed.

“You said I couldn’t drink; there was nothing in your instructions that mentioned sex.”

He could feel her frown on him as he crossed the room, but he’d deal with the inevitable shitstorm tomorrow. Right now, he was going home.


	23. Rimming

“Morning,” Tony said as Loki emerged from the bedroom. “You want some pancakes?”

Loki shook his head and padded across the room to finish Tony’s coffee. Because apparently it was too much trouble to pour his own. Tony rolled his eyes and reached over for a fresh mug, swaying his hips to the radio as he made his way to the coffee maker.

He glanced back to see Loki watching him intently, lust burning in his eyes.

“Enjoying the view?” he said with a grin.

“Yes.” Loki’s hands were on Tony’s hips in a second, his mouth at Tony’s neck as his thumbs slid under the waistband of Tony’s boxer shorts. “The things I would do to you, Tony…”

“What things?”

Loki sank to his knees, pulling Tony’s boxers down with him, and Tony’s hips jerked when a tongue flicked out over his entrance.

“Fuck, Loki,” he breathed, his dick rapidly hardening as Loki’s tongue continued to work its magic, circling Tony’s hole with just enough pressure to keep from entering him.

“Could I make you come just from this?”

Tony barely heard him over his own moans, but Loki’s insistent squeeze of his ass jolted him back to reality. “Yes.”

He felt Loki grin against him and resume his movements, adding more pressure as Tony brought his knee up to rest against the countertop to give Loki more room. He choked out a moan when Loki’s tongue finally breached him, rocking back against Loki’s face and gripping the edge of the counter until his hands began to cramp. He was vaguely aware that words were spilling from his lips, but he paid no mind to what he was saying as the pleasure took him over.

His hand snaked towards his aching dick, though before his fingers could so much as brush against it Loki was pulling his hand away. Fuck, he needed to relieve the pressure. He groaned, but Loki still held his wrist, until Tony moved to grasp the back of Loki’s head and pull him closer. That seemed good enough for Loki and he plunged his tongue in deeper, fucking Tony until he came with a scream.

Tony’s legs shook as he lowered his foot back to the ground, but Loki held his hips to keep him from falling, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s ass before standing and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Tony?” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Your pancakes are burning.”


	24. Roleplaying

Loki knelt at the foot of the steps below Tony’s seat, his head down but his eyes still peeking up at Tony and an unassuming smile played on his lips.

“Get up,” Tony said.

Loki stood, and at Tony’s command he climbed the steps until he and Tony were eye-to-eye. His clothes were plain; simple fabrics that were just on the right side of cheap, though they fitted his wiry frame nicely, and they became even more appealing when Loki slowly removed them.

Tony nodded to the guards stood by the door, waiting for them to leave him and Loki alone before unzipping his own pants and spreading his legs for Loki to settle between them. It only took a few strokes of Loki’s fingers to get Tony hard. He fought the urge to close his eyes, instead focusing on the sight of Loki staring up at him.

“Do it.”

Thin lips stretched into a grin as Loki moved closer and took Tony in his mouth. There was no teasing, no build-up, just Loki doing his very best to bring Tony to orgasm as quickly as possible. And it was working; Tony’s mind shut off completely as the sensations assaulting his body overwhelmed him. He was vaguely aware that his hips were moving and Loki’s name was falling over and over from his lips, but just when he felt his orgasm build within him a hand shoved him back and he rolled over, opening his eyes to find himself in his bedroom, sweating and panting with Loki’s mouth nowhere near his erection.

“What happened?” he said as he tried to reorient himself.

“You were rutting against my leg like a dog,” Loki said, opening one eye to shoot Tony a scornful look.

“I was having a fun dream.”

“Yes, I gathered as much.”

Loki didn’t push Tony away this time when he curled against him, only giving Tony another look when he tentatively rolled his hips against Loki’s side once more, yet by the time Tony’s lips closed around Loki’s earlobe he’d managed to wear Loki down enough for a pleased little noise to sound in the back of his throat.

“You don’t want to hear about my dream.”

“No,” Loki said, closing his eyes and pressing his head back into his pillow, though he stretched his neck out for Tony to carry on with his actions, “I want to go back to sleep.”

“I was your king,” Tony continued regardless. “I gotta say, it was hot having you worship me like that. We should try it.”

Loki turned to face Tony again, his eyebrows knitting together into a frown. “You want me to be your whore?”

“Only if you want to.”

Loki regarded him for a moment in silence before sighing. “Go to sleep, Tony.”

 

They didn’t talk about it after that. Tony revisited the fantasy more than once over the next few days, though he’d come to the reasonable conclusion Loki wasn’t up for playing submissive again. That is, until he came home to find Loki sat naked on the bed, gazing thoughtfully at his helmet he held between his hands.

“What is this?”

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Loki held the helmet out for Tony to take. It was lighter than it looked, though Tony still couldn’t figure out how it was remotely comfortable with those oversized horns.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Why not?” Loki shrugged with a resigned smile. “So,  _my lord_ , what would you have me do?”

A wicked grin spread across Tony’s face. “Prepare yourself.”

Loki nodded and reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, lying back on the bed with his legs stretched apart so Tony could enjoy the view as he slipped a slick finger inside himself. The display was enhanced by Loki’s exaggerated moans, and Tony only remembered he was still fully dressed when his pants grew uncomfortably tight.

“Faster,” Tony said as he frantically shed his clothes. God, he wanted Loki so bad he could hardly think straight. His entire focus was on Loki; his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, the way his stomach muscles trembled as his arousal increased, the sight of his fingers disappearing between his legs – Tony needed him. Right now. “Enough. Turn around.”

Loki did as he was told, climbing onto all fours and looking back at Tony expectantly. He grinned as Tony slid the helmet onto his head and he sank down so his chest rested against the mattress, his body tensing in anticipation when Tony’s fingers lightly trailed up the backs of his thighs. Yes, Tony was going to enjoy this.

He entered Loki without warning, not bothering to give him time to adjust before pulling back and slamming into him again, but Loki made no objection to the rough pace, letting Tony drag his hips back to meet each hard thrust with only a few quiet grunts escaping him. Tony paid no mind to how tight his grip was on Loki, even digging his fingers in more as his hips snapped forward with more intensity. He’d be amazed if Loki cared. He had learnt from experience that for Loki, sex and pain went hand-in-hand.

The dull slap of skin hitting skin sounded even above Tony’s cries, until his orgasm tore through him and he shouted Loki’s name loud enough they could probably hear it in Asgard. He took a step away from the bed and tossed Loki’s helmet back beside him.

“Go clean yourself up.”

Loki shot him a sullen look as he crossed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. No doubt he was finishing himself off since Tony had neglected to do so. On any other day Tony would have followed to watch, though tonight he was too exhausted to do much beside collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

He woke early the next morning with Loki still asleep next to him, the bedsheets draped over his hips low enough to reveal faint yellow blemishes, the last hints of the bruises Tony had left on his pallid skin. Tony slid down to press gentle kisses to each mark, and when he glanced back up Loki’s eyes were open and fixed on him.

“I love you, Loki,” he said.


	25. Sensory Deprivation

Tony was enjoying a rare moment of solitude, cruising down a deserted stretch of road with the roof down and his music blaring, when out of nowhere a shape materialised in the seat beside him.

“Jesus!” Tony cried, swerving his car into the thankfully empty opposite lane before regaining control and pulling over on the side of the road.

“Not quite,” Loki said. “Come.”

Tony looked at his outstretched hand with trepidation. “Why?”

“I have plans.”

“What kind of plans?” Granted, Tony had come to enjoy Loki’s plans of late, but a hint of fear still lingered, especially when Loki was apparently reluctant to share the details.

“Plans you’ll like.” Mischief danced in his eyes as he spoke. “Come.”

His hand closed around Tony’s wrist and everything went dark.

Tony could feel Loki’s hand still on him – he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not yet – but that was about all he could sense.

“I don’t like this,” he said.

“You will.”

Something warm and wet ran along Tony’s neck. It took a moment for the shock to wear off and for Tony to identify that it was a tongue assaulting him, though that knowledge did nothing to stop the shiver that ran through him. God, he hoped it was Loki’s tongue. Loki chuckled when Tony said as much.

“Shall I prove it to you?”

The warmth of his breath curled around Tony’s skin, and as he sensed Loki move around him he caught the unidentifiable scent which always clung to Loki. It was somehow soothing and disturbing simultaneously. That was pretty much true of Loki’s presence in general, actually.

Cool fingers slid under the hem of Tony’s t-shirt and brushed along his stomach, light touches that almost tickled, before one of Loki’s hands relocated to the button on Tony’s jeans. He had Tony’s pants down around his thighs within seconds despite his other hand working its way to Tony’s nipple, and that infamous tongue got reacquainted with Tony’s dick.

Tony groaned as Loki teased him with playful licks and kisses, his hand dropping down from Tony’s hip to cup his balls. He was still horribly disoriented in the pitch black space, but he found himself starting to enjoy it. As much as he loved watching Loki, not knowing what he was about to do made every touch more intense, and when Loki finally closed his mouth around Tony’s dick and began bobbing his head with zeal, Tony cried out.

He lost himself in the sensation, completely unaware of how much time had passed before heat pooled low inside him as his climax approached. It felt like hours, every move of Loki’s tongue, every brush of his fingers sending Tony that little bit closer to ecstasy. He knew, though, that it had most likely taken an embarrassingly short amount of time for Loki to bring him to his end.

“Loki, I’m gonna come,” he managed to choke out before staying true to his word.

The next thing he knew he was back in his car as if nothing had happened. The light blinded him, but even with his eyes shut tight to escape the afternoon sunshine, Tony knew Loki hadn’t followed from wherever the hell it was he’d taken Tony. He dug around in the glove compartment for his sunglasses, still squinting as he cautiously opened his eyes again, and headed back out onto the road.

Next time he saw Loki, he was going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.


	26. Sex In An Inappropriate Location

Tony wasn’t quite sure how the idea to teach Loki pool had come to him. Maybe it was the fun of sneaking Loki into the common room knowing one of his teammates could walk in at any minute and catch them. Or maybe it was just the view Tony enjoyed every time Loki bent over the table in those tight pants.

“Eyes on the game, Stark,” Loki said without even turning to see where Tony was looking.

“I can’t help it,” replied Tony, stepping closer until he was right behind Loki and sliding a hand down to his ass. “You’re just too distracting.”

Loki glanced back at him with a grin. “It’s good to know you can be so easily defeated by your own libido. Not that I would need the help in besting you.”

“You think you can beat me?”

“Absolutely.”

“You’ve been playing for like, three hours, Loki. I’ve got decades of experience on you.”

“Experience counts for nothing against superior skill,” Loki said. “But if you are so sure of yourself, how about a wager?”

Now they were talking. A wry smile crept across Tony’s lips as he nodded, and Loki straightened, twisting round until his and Tony’s chests were almost pressed together again.

“Whoever loses gets taken right here on the table.”

“Deal. But don’t worry, baby – I’ll be gentle.”

“I won’t be.”

Tony didn’t think he’d been so eager to win a game of pool before in his life. Not that he’d mind Loki fucking him on the table, but the thought of having Loki stretched out, his pale skin contrasting with the dark felt…

That thought turned out to be Tony’s undoing. Loki was indeed a distracting presence, and he managed to crush Tony with apparently zero effort on his part.

“Rematch?” Tony said as Loki rounded on him triumphantly.

“Not a chance.”

Tony pouted as he slid out of his jeans and lay back on the table, though he couldn’t sulk for too long once Loki began unlacing his own pants as well.

“Next time,” Loki said as he settled himself between Tony’s spread legs, “maybe I’ll let you win.”

A slick finger circled his entrance and slowly pushed inside, soon joined by another as Loki’s other hand languidly stroked Tony’s dick.

“Jesus, would you just do it already?” Tony said.

“As you wish.”

Tony bit his lip to hold in his cry when Loki slammed into him. Loki had been telling the truth – he wasn’t gentle, but Tony kept up with the pace and the pain of the friction burns on his back was worth it. There was always a risk of injury when fucking Loki, though Tony had never once regretted it.

And he certainly wasn’t about to start now, spilling across his stomach as his orgasm tore through him, while Loki followed with a shout when Tony’s muscles clenched around him. They didn’t have long to enjoy the afterglow, however, before the sound of voices echoed in the hallway, getting closer to the common room with each passing second. Tony’s eyes widened in horror at the sound. There was no way they could get dressed and out of there in time.

Loki wrapped his hand around Tony’s arm and transported them out of the room just as Tony heard the doorknob twist behind him.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed as he looked around the sanctuary of his bedroom. “That was close.”

“I take it you won’t be wanting a rematch any time soon?”

Tony grinned. “What makes you think that?”


	27. Sex Toys

Loki regretted agreeing to this already. It was only fair, he supposed, after all the things he had asked Tony to do in the past, yet that didn’t make him any more comfortable with lying blindfolded on Tony’s bed with thick ties binding him to the headboard. It was only when he felt the bed dip between his thighs and Tony’s hand wrapped around his length that Loki began to relax and enjoy the situation.

That tranquillity only lasted a few short seconds, however. Loki frowned as he heard Tony rooting through drawers – the bottle of lubricant had been atop the nightstand when Loki last laid eyes on it, so Tony couldn’t be searching for it – and a moment later something pressed against his entrance. It wasn’t a finger or Tony’s member, and now more than ever Loki wished he could see just what Tony was doing to him.

“Just relax,” Tony said above him as he slid the object into position, before overwhelming sensation flooded Loki’s body.

He cried out and arched off the bed, though it did nothing to dispel the buzzing assaulting him from the inside. He had never experienced anything like it. It was too much. Tony’s hand rested on Loki’s stomach as he sank back onto the mattress with a whimper, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“Breathe, Loki.” It took a moment for Loki to register the words before he let out the shaking breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. He tried to focus on his breathing, doing his best to ignore the device even as it made his eyes water enough to soak into his blindfold, and – gods be praised – once he started to relax he found himself warming to the situation.

Tony had placed the object in the perfect position to stimulate his prostate, and the heightened sensitivity of the area made each rapid undulation almost unbearably intense. His entire body trembled, toes curling as he buried his face in the crook of his elbow and he hardened once again.

From the sound of Tony’s heavy breathing and the sense of movement in the air, Loki wasn’t the only one beginning to enjoy himself.

“Tony…” he whined, aching to feel Tony’s hand return to his neglected member and guide him that last little way over the edge, but no assistance came. As it turned out, though, Loki had no need of it – he spilled across his stomach with a long moan only a moment later. His muscles clenched around the device as his release wracked him, sending an unbearable jolt through him, and he screamed and bucked in response.

“Tony,” he said again, more desperate this time, yet once again he was ignored as the sounds of Tony’s pleasure grew louder. He twisted onto his stomach in a futile attempt to ease the assault on his oversensitive body. He was too tired to ride out the sensation, and there was only so much he could take before it crossed the line into full-blown pain. It was almost torturous even before his orgasm; now his arousal had died back down to nothing Loki just wanted the damn thing out of him.

Thankfully he felt Tony’s release coat the back of his thigh after another few seconds and the buzzing stopped. He groaned in relief as Tony removed the device, his heart still thundering in his chest and muscles spasming, and he let his head fall onto the pillow, welcoming the inevitable arrival of sleep. Before he could drift off, however, Tony tugged the blindfold from his eyes and unlocked his handcuffs with a gentle smile. His legs framed Loki’s hips and his hands trailed delicately along Loki’s arms as he showered kisses upon Loki’s cheeks.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Loki nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open at this point. “Good. I’ll be right back.”

The mattress shifted again as Tony climbed over Loki’s prone frame, and after a second or two Loki heard Tony pad back across the room before something damp swept across his thigh. Loki was rolled over onto his back, pliant in Tony’s arms as he wiped Loki’s seed from his stomach. The wet slap of the washcloth landing on the nightstand sounded before Tony’s lips were on Loki’s in a deep yet tender kiss.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Tony said as he pulled away.

Loki was too tired to respond.


	28. Spanking

Tony’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Jarvis’ voice.

“Good morning, sir,” he said. “It is 6:30am. You have a meeting at Stark Industries at 8:00am on the dot. Miss Potts has asked me to ensure you arrive on time.”

Tony groaned in response and moved to climb out of bed when he realised why his leg was refusing to follow instructions. How he hadn’t registered Loki’s sleeping body draped over his thigh was beyond him, but then the pair had had a late one the night before. Tony couldn’t be expected to function properly just yet.

“Loki, wake up.” Loki grunted and pushed his face further into the pillow. He was as much a morning person as Tony was. “Loki. Come on, I gotta go to work.”

“Why?” Loki said petulantly as he met Tony’s gaze.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing for years. But if you had to deal with a pissed off Pepper first thing on a Monday you’d be keen to get to work on time, too.”

He landed a playful slap on Loki’s bare ass to encourage him to move, though all thoughts of getting out of bed soon left Tony when he heard the noise that escaped Loki’s throat at his touch.

“Do you like that?” he said with a grin, as Loki buried his face back among the pillows. “Oh, don’t play coy, Loki.”

His hand returned to Loki’s ass, massaging it while Loki’s hips gave an involuntary roll in response. He was amazed they’d never tried this before. It was about the only thing they hadn’t done at this point.

“You want me to keep going? I’m not going to do it unless you say yes,” he said when no answer came from Loki. Loki’s face emerged from his pillow and he nodded at Tony, while staring daggers at him for forcing him to admit he wanted it. “You want me to stop, just say the word, okay?”

Tony’s palm connected with Loki’s ass again, harder than it did the first time, and another gasp slipped from Loki’s lips before he could hide his face once more. A blush was still visible on the sliver of cheek Tony could still see, however, from arousal or embarrassment or a combination of the two, but while Loki could try to hide his shame, he couldn’t hide the erection he was grinding against Tony’s thigh as Tony landed slap after slap.

His hand tingled and grew sore, turning almost as dark a shade of pink as Loki’s ass had, yet Tony didn’t stop. He kept going until Loki lost all semblance of restraint and finally spilled across Tony’s leg with a cry of pleasure.

Loki lay gasping, his face still hidden as Tony gently caressed his tender skin, and once his ragged breathing calmed, he slid down under the covers without a word and thanked Tony in the best way he knew how.

It took every shred of Tony’s self-control not to thrust into Loki’s mouth, but to his credit, even as his orgasm drew painfully close he kept his hips relatively still. He grinned as Loki emerged again, no sign of embarrassment left on his pale cheeks, and Tony drew him in for a deep kiss. He could have stayed like that all day, though at that thought he remembered he had more important matters to deal with.

He groaned as he climbed out of bed and made his way into the shower. “Jarvis,” he said while he waited for the water to reach the right temperature, “have a bouquet of Pepper’s favourite flowers delivered to her office.”

“Certainly, sir. Shall I arrange for a box of chocolates to be delivered as well?”

“Good idea.” Tony was going to need all the help he could get to ease Pepper’s inevitable bad mood.


	29. Threesome/Group Sex

Loki sighed as he glanced at the clock once again. Tony was supposed to arrive at 7:30; it was now almost 8:15. He was tempted to summon Tony to save waiting for him any longer, but it would only serve to raise questions if Tony promptly disappeared in the middle of whatever it was he deemed more important than seeing Loki. Now Loki knew why he preferred to just drop in on Tony whenever he felt like it. It was far less hassle than attempting to arrange a date with the man.

The wait wouldn’t feel so torturous if Tony hadn’t seen fit to send Loki a few pictures to show just how much he was looking forward to the evening. The images had been lodged in Loki’s mind for hours, and just thinking about them again made Loki’s blood flow south. It was no good. He could not wait for relief a minute longer.

He closed his eyes to focus and after a moment a shape formed between his spread legs, working to unlace his trousers as Loki slid down further in his seat. He was unable to make a copy of Tony without his presence to focus on, a fact Loki had grown to resent fiercely over the course of their relationship, but if his eyes remained closed he could at least pretend his clone was one of his lover.

At least with the mouth wrapped around his length belonging to a clone Loki didn’t have to worry about being gentle. He snapped his hips forward, feeling his doppelganger’s throat constrict as it swallowed around him, and a low moan escaped him. At this rate he would be fit for nothing when Tony finally arrived, but if that turned out to be the case it would be a suitable punishment. Tony would certainly think twice before neglecting him again.

Loki heard the front door swing open and closed from across the room, though he paid it no mind as he rolled his hips faster, his hands gripping his clone’s hair. It was only when Tony’s voice sounded that Loki opened his eyes.

“Loki, I’m so sorry I–” Tony froze as he laid eyes on the scene in front of him. “Well I see you managed to entertain yourself without me.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “Jealous?”

“Absolutely. Though I gotta say, it’s kinda hot.” Loki had to agree there. He threw his head back and moaned, pushing himself further into the clone’s mouth in a desperate plea for more as his body tensed. “Don’t come yet,” Tony said quickly while he shed his clothes and joined the pair. “I don’t want to miss out on the fun.”

Loki tapped the clone on its shoulder, a quiet groan leaving him at the absence of that wet heat engulfing him as his doppelganger stood, but he was soon distracted by Tony’s lips on his. With a thought, Loki’s clothes melted away and he pushed Tony back onto the couch.

Tony let out an eager moan as Loki kissed his way down Tony’s body, the noise turning into a whimper when Loki purposefully avoided his hard length. He rocked against Loki, but his desperation only raised a chuckle from Loki before his lips connected with Tony’s thigh. Loki expected more whines and curses to sound from Tony in return, though none came, and when Loki glanced back up at him he saw Tony’s mouth otherwise occupied with the clone.

Loki never grew tired of that view, yet as satisfied as he would have been just watching, he wanted more. “Turn over,” he said, steering Tony’s hips until he was resting on all fours. He fumbled for the bottle of lubricant he’d had the sense to retrieve earlier and sunk a slick finger inside Tony’s waiting entrance.

Tony cried out in surprise, though the sound was quickly swallowed by Loki’s clone’s mouth. It knelt before Tony, wearing a devilish expression to match Loki’s own as Tony moved his face lower to pleasure it while Loki prepared him. Loki was too impatient to spend long on the act, though, too aroused by the sight of Tony’s mouth around what was essentially Loki himself to keep from thrusting inside Tony.

The air filled with the harmony of both Lokis’ moans as they so selfishly used Tony. Loki would almost feel bad for ignoring Tony’s pleasure if he was not too distracted taking his own – and if Tony did not seem to be enjoying the act so much himself, if the way he thrust back to meet Loki’s hips as he frantically pumped his own length was any judge. Loki moved his own hand between Tony’s legs to take over, stroking the way he knew would drive Tony wild, and sure enough, before long deep groans were spilling from Tony’s mouth, even as the clone thrust into it.

It wasn’t long before Loki found his release and collapsed back onto the couch, his hand still working Tony as he watched the pair reach their respective ends. As soon as Tony spilled across Loki’s hand with a shout, the clone disappeared and Tony and Loki were left alone.

“Well that was fun,” Tony panted as he curled against Loki. Loki grunted his agreement, too tired to even keep his eyes open, let alone form a sentence in response. “I should turn up late more often.”


	30. Voyeurism

Tony was awake surprisingly early, considering what time he and Loki fell asleep the night before. Reluctant to wake Loki up and face a grumpy god for the rest of the morning, Tony made his way down to his workshop with the intention of catching up on the work he’d been doing last night, before Loki dropped in with much better plans in mind.

“Jarvis,” he said, “bring up the security feed.”

“Every room, sir?”

“Just the bedroom.” He’d head back upstairs when it looked like Loki was waking up.

For now though, Loki was still fast asleep, and Tony managed to get his work finished by the time he noticed Loki stir. Tony was preparing to return to bed when Loki rolled onto his back, but before he could take a step away from his worktable something on the screen caught his eye.

“Good morning, Loki,” Tony said to himself, his eyes fixed on the tent in the bedsheets. He wasn’t the only one who’d noticed it; his eyes still closed, Loki’s hand snaked under the covers and he began to stroke himself.

Well Tony just couldn’t go and disturb him now, could he? He sat back down in his chair, keeping his eyes glued to Loki, and as Loki’s hand moved faster Tony’s own dick stirred. Without even being aware of making a conscious decision to do so, Tony reached down and took himself in hand, his movements falling into time with Loki’s as the sounds of their moans mingled together.

Tony grinned when Loki finally kicked the covers away and revealed himself in all his glory, the sight of him sending a fresh pang of lust through Tony. How he was lucky enough to end up with Loki he’d never know, but he wasn’t going to question it. Whatever dysfunctional kind of relationship they had, it worked, and Tony couldn’t be happier. Maybe that was just the high of arousal talking, or the thrill of keeping their relationship more-or-less secret, though this wasn’t the first time Tony had come to the same conclusion. Loki really did mean the world to him.

God help him, he was so screwed.

He watched Loki come with a gasp, his free hand twisting tightly in the bedsheets, and Tony wasn’t far behind himself. The last thing Tony saw before his own orgasm ripped through him was Loki opening his eyes and looking up at the camera with a grin.


End file.
